


Day 1: Fake

by greenglowsgold



Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Decorating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenglowsgold/pseuds/greenglowsgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuckurt Advent 2013- Day 1:<br/>If he was going to celebrate Christmas, he felt they should do it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Fake

For someone who’d grown up in a house with strictly Jewish inclinations, Noah was weirdly obsessed with the concept of a real live Christmas tree. It was just that, if he was going to celebrate Christmas (and loving two men who leapt on the first of December in a whirlwind of multicolored enthusiasm had pretty much settled that point), he felt they should do it right. And fake trees were _not_ right. They came out of a box, for fuck’s sake. In _pieces_.

“It’s just weird,” he’d complained, starting the day after Halloween this year to give himself plenty of time to wear down Kurt and Finn (who’d both been raised in fake-tree households and did not want to go anywhere colder than the basement to pick up a tree). “It’s a plant; it shouldn’t be all… disassembled.”

Whining about it in the middle of the night had gotten him kicked out of bed and onto the couch, but here they were on December 1st, tracking through the snow because Noah had somehow convinced them that they should cut it down themselves, too. Probably by promising Finn he’d get to saw through wood and yell “Timber!” Finn kept a tight grip on the saw, and Noah kept a tight grip on Kurt so he didn’t freeze to death or anything like that.

“This one’s good,” he said finally, and Kurt sighed in such exaggerated relief that Noah shot him a glare. Kurt just shrugged as best as he could from under Noah’s arm. Finn ignored them, practically plastering himself to the snowy ground while he tried to figure out how to saw at something down so low. In the end, Noah had to help.

Luckily, there were people working there who actually knew how to do things like wrap the tree in a coat of plastic netting and tie it to the roof of the car, aided by Kurt because he was the only one of them who didn’t totally suck at knots, and it was almost manageable getting the thing inside the house when it was all wrapped up. Finn made them all hot chocolate and finally the tree was set up, tall and proud in the living room.

“It does look nice,” Kurt admitted, though Noah thought that was kind of an understatement. It looked _awesome_. He was so right; real trees were the best. And as a bonus, since the real ones didn’t come with strands of white, twinkling lights glued all over the branches…

“We can use multicolor lights this year!” Noah said gleefully.

Kurt looked mildly horrified at the suggestion. Finn just kissed him on the temple and went to look for the ornament boxes.


End file.
